eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dot Branning
Backstory Dorothy "Dot" Colwell was born in 1935 in Walford, London, E20 to Bob Colwell and Martha Colwell. Bob died or left Martha. In 1942, when Dot was 6, she was evacuated to Wales to her aunt Gwen due to London being bombed in the Second World War. Dot was sent back to London in 1944/1945 and had 3 younger half siblings. Dot met Charlie Cotton and they married in 1956. In 1957, Dot was pregnant but had an abortion. In 1959, her and Charlie had a son Nicholas Charles Cotton. Dot worked at the Launderette in Bridge Street, Walford. She could not pronounce the surname of her boss Mr Papadopolous Snr. In 1963, Charlie got Dot's sister Rose Cotton pregnant and they had a son Andrew Cotton. Dot's son Nick was a tearaway and caused his mum a lot of grief. 1986-2015- In 1986, Dot went through the menopause and even stole things from a shop. In April 1989, Dot found the body of Donna Ludlow, who had been staying with her. Donna had been rejected by her biological mother. All of Dot's old friends have gone: Lou Beale, mother of Dot's friend Pauline, died in her sleep in 1988; Dot fulfilled a promise to her terminally ill friend Ethel Skinner, and helped her die from an overdose in September 2000; Dot's dearest friend and colleague Pauline Fowler was murdered on Christmas Day 2006 when a blow to the head caused her to suffer a fatal brain haemorrhage; Dot would later find out that Pauline's husband Joe Macer was responsible, but he died before he could been charged with murder. Her relationship with Nick is difficult because of the dreadful things he does. For about a year she was the guardian of Nick's daughter Dotty Cotton, whom cold-hearted Nick "sold" to her. Dotty inherited Nick's bad manners and evil character and secretly planned to murder Dot so Nick would inherit £50,000 and they could buy a house away from London. Dot's grandson Ashley died in 2001 in a tragic motorcycle accident caused by his father Nick, who cut the motorcycle's brakes intending to kill his nemesis, Mark Fowler. Dot has often told Nick that she never wants to see him again, but every time he returns (looking for money), she forgives him. Dot's husband Jim suffered a stroke and Dot decided to look after him herself instead of putting him in a nursing home - but eventually this becomes too difficult and in May 2011 Jim goes to live in a home. Dot made regular visits to him regularly, however, he passed away in April 2015 - whilst Dot was in prison. Dot is reunited with her long-lost sister, Rose. She also meets her nephew, Andrew. Rose lives with Dot, and so does their friend Cora, Tanya's mother. Fatboy also lived with them for a while. At Christmas Time in 2015 Dot and Fatboy had grown close and Fatboy saw Dot as a mentor figure. When Ronney kills Fatboy indirectly by locking him in a car boot and the car being crushed Dot remained unaware. After Fatboy died and Vincent found him he told Dot that Fatboy had gone abroad to Austria with a one in a lifetime opportunity. Dot seemed greatly saddened at this but happy yay Fatboy was "happy". 2017- Trivia *Vices: Dot smokes menthol cigarettes and drinks sweet sherry on special occasions she also likes tomato juice. *Dislikes: Foreign food and quizzes *Likes: Baking, knitting and going to the church *Favourite films: Casablanca Gallery Dot Cotton (Tallulah Pitt-Brown).jpg|Dot Cotton played by Tallulah Pitt-Brown in Dot's Story Dot Branning Driving Licence.jpg|Dot Branning Driving Licence Dot Branning Counterpart.jpg|Dot Branning Counterpart Jim and Dot.jpg|Promotional photo of Jim and Dot Branning Dot Branning Pictures.jpg|Dot Branning easties dot with man 4 feb 1988.png|Dot chats to a man in The Vic, 4 February 1988. Dot Cotton and Ethel Skinner and Lou Beale.jpg|Dot Cotton and Ethel Skinner and Lou Beale Cotton Family.jpg|Cotton Family Photo Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Cotton Family Category:Branning Family Category:Killers Category:1956 Marriages Category:2002 Marriages Category:1935 Births